Taiyō Hakkō
is the , she hails from the Hakkō Clan of Iwagakure. She succeeded the position five years after becoming the apprentice to her predecessor Ōnoki who passed away after rapidly decaying health. She is known around the Land of Earth as the for purportedly training over a thousand hawks, as well as the for her generally warm nature and skill with the kekkei tōta of her clan. Biography Taiyō Hakkō was born some thirty years ago to the current head of the Hakkō clan alongside her twin sister Tsuki. As children the twins were inseparable, often playing games and getting themselves into all sorts of misadventures in the expansive rock-lands of the Land of Earth. As soon as they were able, Taiyō and Tsuki were placed under a heavy regimen of training by their father in order to teach them control of the kekkei tōta that the two children had inherited. While Tsuki, who had been born a few seconds before Taiyō was officially the clan's heiress, Taiyō was given no lower standard of training and the official title essentially became in-name-only as time went on. Before their entering into the ninja academy, the twins were once kidnapped by an organization calling itself the Kinshin Group who attempted to use them as a bargaining chip in order to steal the Hakkō clan's secrets. While in the organization's custody, Tsuki managed to anger one of it's members who attempted to attack her only for Taiyō to step in and take the punishment instead. The two were later rescued by their elder brother and cousin. After they graduated from the academy, the twins grew distant. Taiyō's personality and readiness to help those living in Iwa had the village enamored with her which was a pale comparison to the relatively small numbers of the Hakkō clan which touted Tsuki as their prodigy. This caused friction as Tsuki thought her accomplishments wrang hollow in the face of the village that praised Taiyō. In order to differentiate themselves, Taiyō took up the art of Kenjutsu while Tsuki learned Medical Ninjutsu from their mother. Along with their younger sister and child hood friend Izuka, the four made up a small team of Chūnin for several years and embarked on missions together, the most notable being their encounters with the Kenkaku. Taiyō openly displayed a fierce amount of skill when fighting the group of outlaws, usually fighting off more than one of them at once. In their final encounter Taiyō defeated both Jinpachi Uruunusuke and Rōn Seirei without killing either of them. A feat that proved difficult given the outlaws skill in escape but ultimately rewarded the the team with information when interrogated by Iwagakure. It wasn't long after this final battle that the tensions between Taiyō and Tsuki started to swallow everything in their lives. Taiyō constantly tried to mend the situation, which counter to her intentions only made Tsuki resent her more, until finally the two decided to settle their differences with a bet. A race to see who could become the next in line for the position of Tsuchikage. The two agreed to the terms individually set for each other and they headed off in separate directions. Ultimately however, only Taiyō was chosen as a possible candidate for the Tsuchikage's successor. Tsuki was thrown into a fit of rage and a fight broke out between the two on the outskirts of Iwa. Their duel lasted several hours only coming to a close when the two decided to end things with a single attack. The battle ended in a draw, though Tsuki lost consciousness while Taiyō did not. Tsuki fled the village after being resuced by Emeraldas Hyūga leaving Taiyō to return to Iwagakure alone. Some time after the battle between the twins, Taiyō was made Ōnoki's official successor and began training under him for the next three years in order to learn everything she would need to act as the Tsuchikage. She succeeded the position as Fourth Tsuchikage at the age of twenty-five when Ōnoki's failing health finally claimed his life. For the next several years, Taiyō spent much of her time rebuilding Iwa's losses from the Third Shinobi World War as well as focusing its military build up on defensive measures rather than offensive ones. At the same time she took in Ayumi Maboroshi, the current host of the Eight-Tails, giving Iwa three Tailed Beasts. In addition she dealth with the interrogation of Ekaterina Kiroshika after she had been apprehended in Iwa territory. After the Reinikuitchi attack on Konoha, Taiyō attended the gathering of Kage there in order to assess the situation, during which time she had a chance encounter with her sister once again. The two were interrupted by Ava Kiroshika before anything could come of it however and Taiyō later fled after finding herself outnumbered. Personality As a child Taiyō was very innocent bordering on an airheaded obliviousness, she had trouble registering safety from danger and often assosciated them as one and the same: something new. As a result she was often found in dangerous places or in the company of wild animals and other fearsome creatures as a child. However this did not mean that she could not percieve when a situation was particularly dangerous, as shown when Taiyō and her twin sister, Tsuki, were kidnapped by the Kinshin Group. Taiyō protected her sister from being beaten by one of the group's more frustrated members, she also constructed the plan that helped the two twins escape the group's custody unbeknownst to them both at the time that their cousin had already arrived to secure their release from the group. As a child, Taiyō was very playful, often playing games of with Tsuki around the Hakkō clan compound, though Taiyō could never beat her sister at the games thanks to a distinct perfume that led Tsuki right to her every time. Taiyō typically projects a highly reserved demeanour, even when in the midst of great personal difficulty. She refers to everyone with terms of respect and rarely ever voicing an opinion of distaste or dissatisfaction with others. Her manner of speech, as well as her body language, project a warm outward aura making the woman seem gentle towards others. Beneath this warm yet reserved exterior, Taiyō carries many personal regrets that she has gathered in her goal of protecting the village that she loves, chief among them is that of Tsuki's abandonment of Iwagakure, despite the circumstances being mutual and Tsuki's leaving being something of her own making, Taiyō often feels that she was the cause for such actions. She holds regrets in her actions regarding the Genin Ayumi Maboroshi, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Beast, whom she only accepted into her household after learning of such. Taiyō hoped to use Ayumi alongside the hosts of the Four and Five-Tailed Beasts to further deter possible enemies from attacking the Land of Earth or Iwagakure. Taiyō has a very firm belief in defending Iwagakure, as well as the Land of Earth, from outside invaders. While she believes that jinchūriki should be allowed freedom, as they are people themselves, she has fallen into the pitfall of having to use those that have come into the possession of Iwagakure as defenses against possible attacks from any of the Five Great Nations. As mentioned above this clouded her view on jinchūriki, causing regret. Nevertheless she promised the jinchūriki their freedom once Iwagakure and the Land of Earth had come into peace. Understanding of the fact that she knows this to be a demand that no one should make of her people, Taiyō has claimed that the Four-Tails, Five-Tails, and, Eight-Tails will be free to claim her life once Iwa is safe. The steps Taiyō has taken in order to ensure the defense of Iwagakure does not solely reside on those that command the Tailed-Beasts, she has taken a hard turn on the hunting of any Missing-nin that comes from the Land of Earth and has amassed Iwagakure's military strength to the point that it matches Kumogakure - the most militaristic of the Five Great Nations' Ninja Villages. She claims that even her twin sister Tsuki, who had become a Missing-nin following a dual with Taiyō, was not exempt from this, and that she would take her sister's life herself when the time comes. Taiyō is also an avid falconer, having trained a vast number of hawks that are in use by Iwagakure today. As a result she has been elevated to the status of because of her ability to tame, train, and breed a variety of hawks with relative ease. It is said that Taiyō has tamed over one-thousand hawks, all of which respond to her summons if she calls for them. While this has never been observed, Taiyō's younger sister, Sukai utilizes a summoning technique that calls forth a series of hawks of equal number in order to scout out great landmasses in short time. Taiyō's first hawk was which remains her most trusted companion. Despite a generally attractive appearance, Taiyō was quite oblivious in the department of romance. She had trouble when it came to identifying romantic advanced, usually mistaking them for something entirely different, or simply polite conversation. She has never entered a romantic relationship with counts for much of her obliviousness on the subject. However she has a noticeable dislike of forceful contact reprimanding her sister when she pulled Haru Yuki Nobu into a kiss. She also reacted with disdain to Ava Kiroshika's advances, delivering a high powered kick to the woman's stomach after Ava attempted to lick Taiyō's neck. Appearance Five foot and eleven inches tall, Taiyō has a pale skin pigment for lack of contact with direct sunlight. Her hair is black and reaches down to neck length. The back of her hair is pushed up slightly and left to neatly hang down the back of her neck in a series of spikes. Her bangs are combed to the left while the sides of her hair hang down from her face. She also has three braids, two of which extend off the back of her head while one sits at the right side of her face. Taiyō wears an ornate headband in her hair, one of few gifts she received from her sister, as well as a pair of earrings. Her eyes are a mild shade of indigo, her eyebrows are thin, straight and as black as her hair. Her nose is quite small, befitting her soft features. Taiyō is physically fit, having a lithe physique built for agility and fast strikes. There is a tattoo of the Kanji for light (光) on the back of her right shoulder. Taiyō's standard dress is a custom tailored outfit of a rather revealing nature. The majority of the outfit is made out of a fish-net material designed in ornate patterns. The fish-net begins as a collar around her neck, reaching down and splitting to her sides just before her chest. The fish-net continues down both sides of her body, finally coming to an end at her waist. Extending around the fish-net is a belt made out of metal, leather, and, more fish-net material. The fish-net is designed in a hurricane pattern on top of a simple brown leather belt while the metal on top of them both depicts a moving wind. The buckle has a picture of two swirls connecting with each other. One bronze, the other silver. Covering Taiyō's chest is a simple black bustier. Taiyō wears a pair of simple black skin-tight trousers that have cut-outs in the upper part of them making it look like a thong hidden behind the belt. Detached sleeves made up fish-net materials and sleeves styled after robes cover her arms Hidden within the sleeves are a pair of wristbands used for summoning her signature weapons. For footwear Taiyō wears the standard shinobi sandals. Usually however her attire is hidden beneath the thick robes of the Tsuchikage and the accompanying hat. Abilities Being the successor handpicked by Ōnoki of Both Scales, the Third Tsuchikage, Taiyō was an incredibly powerful ninja, considered Kage-level and alongside her ability to use the rare Kekkei Tōta of the Hakkō clan, Plasma Release. She stated that she had only been brought to the verge of death once in her entire life, which was during her candidacy for the position as Fourth Tsuchikage when she fought her twin sister Tsuki. The twins being a perfect match for each other in combat, the fight only ended in victory for Taiyō by a single thread of luck. Her strength was great enough that even powerful members of the Kenkaku either were easily subdued like Juinichi Kensui while others like Jinpachi Uruunusuke and Jasutisu Kuraizu, a powerful wielder of the Explosion Release and a former member of the Sunagakure Puppet Brigade respectively, opted not to face her in battle, fearing that the very best they could do together against Taiyō would end in defeat. Jinpachi even said that he was no match for Taiyō saying that she was "Like a great tsunami ignoring the tiny fish swept up in its path". Jasutisu stated that even if they had reinforcements the result would be no different. Taiyō had proven capable enough to subdue Ayumi Maboroshi's three-tailed form, and in fact survived the encounter almost relatively unscathed, only taking damage from the attacks in the jinchūriki's arsenal that she was unaware of. Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, and Taiyō's second teacher acknowledged his students power, skills, and mindset. Even Tsuki, Taiyō's twin sister and equal in combat, was defeated despite both sharing much of the same skills and Tsuki having further training that Taiyō did not. Ninjutsu Taiyō was well-versed in a variety of Ninjutsu types. She could debilitate opponents for extended periods of time or transfer chakra in order to aid her allies or empower them for a short amount of time. Taiyō was taught how to use the Flight Technique by Ōnoki, a technique she had since mastered and taught to her own bodyguards. In terms of elemental Ninjutsu, Taiyō had expansive knowledge if not skill in multiple types. She could use lightning chakra to create electrical prisons in order to trap opponents, fire chakra to unleash large blasts of flames, and, wind chakra to create powerful vacuums with which to assault her foes. She was also at least knowledgable enough to teach others in earth and water chakra techniques. Befitting her level of skill as the Fourth Tsuchikage, Taiyō had the ability to improvise and expand the limit of techniques to the point where even academic or E-rank techniques could make her an extremely formidable opponent. She had a large amount of skill in Genjutsu though by her own admission, it was definitely not her forte, as anyone who utilized Genjutsu or understood the dangers of Genjutsu techniques, Taiyō knew what was required to dispel Genjutsu, which she taught to her younger sister as well as many of the Iwagakure Ninja Academy's students. Outside of her fighting abilities, Taiyō was highly proficient with sealing based techniques. Examples would include the Iron Armour Seal which was used to keep the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox within Ayumi Maboroshi, Taiyō studied this particular seal after accepting Ayumi into the village so that if it came down to it she could assist in keeping the Eight-Tails from breaking free. She could also use the Finger Engraving Seal to leave messages by burning them into surfaces with chakra. Plasma Release .]] Taiyō was highly respected as the , due to her prowess with the Plasma Release Kekkei Tōta, being seen as the most expert user of the advanced nature after defeating her twin sister Tsuki in combat and her other sister's focus in Taijutsu over Ninjutsu. Many typically dealt with the manipulation of superheated flames. She had risen to a level of ability that allowed her to summon enhanced lightning attacks. She could even create a palm-sized star in her hand which she could use to fiercely damage an opponent in melee combat. In addition the technique could be transformed into a massive star that could be collapsed to create an immense explosion that would wipe out anything within its effective range. Due to her constant training with Plasma Release, Taiyō had become used to high temperatures and gained a slight natural resistance to fire, which helped lessen the pain when she was forced to cauterize a deep wound in combat. For supplemental techniques, Taiyō had the Plasma Release: Superheated Coating, which allowed her to coat weapons and even her own body in a thin layer of plasma-natured chakra which acted to enhance the power of her weapons and her physical attacks by melting through targeted objects, and even flesh, at a ferocious pace. The technique could also be used to coat enemy weapons much the same way - but with the reverse effect, causing the objects to melt once coated rather than gain enhancement. One of the most versatile techniques was the Hakkō-Style Seventy-Three-Years Technique — Infinite Inferno, created by the founder of the Hakkō clan in response to the ultimate technique of the Fire Release, Amaterasu, the technique was capable of replicating the same effect even giving the users the appearance of using Dojutsu. Taijutsu While not being her preferred combat method, Taiyō was still very highly proficient with Taijutsu, capable of destroying some of the individual puppets that had been summoned as part of the Iron Platoon Puppet Summoning with just some punches and kicks. Through a rigorous regimen of physical training Taiyō's physical strength had reached a level beyond that of the average human, to the point of disorienting Jumin Tai with just a kick to her face, while also sending her several meters away. Her natural strength, while nowhere close to that of her younger sister Sukai, was very impressive. This was combined with her high level of agility and flexibility to give her a fighting style that delivered heavy damage while being hard to follow, as such, some people equated her Taijutsu to that of the fluid motions of a snake. Kenjutsu Taiyō wielded a pair of Tantō in combat, known as and . While she was not a master of Kenjutsu, Taiyō had a fierce level of skill in the specific ninja art, befitting the fact that she was the Tsuchikage. She wielded both blades in a back-handed posture which led to complex attacks befitting her flexible fighting style. Like many ninja she employed chakra flow with her swords, such as with the Plasma Release: Superheated Coating which Taiyō would use to coat her blades in a superheated layer of plasma, this technique showed her mastery of chakra control as she could keep the flames from damaging the sword itself. Taiyō could also use techniques through her swords, such as the Lightning Dragon Tornado, which allowed the Tsuchikage to call down lightning onto the swords, containing it around her form she would then spin in place which created a great vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex takes on the form of a serpentine dragon's head before lashing out at an opponent. Genjutsu Her skill as a Kage-level Ninja was proven by her excelling skills in all three of the main ninja arts, as such Taiyō, was adept with Genjutsu. Though, as mentioned above, Taiyō did not view the field of Genjutsu as something she was particularly great in, she understood how to apply the limited number of Genjutsu in her arsenal to any situation in order to turn the tide in her favour. she was capable of analyzing Genjutsu with a great deal of accuracy making it easier for her to discern how they worked and just how to disable them. As such, Taiyō was also highly skilled in most if not all of the common Genjutsu dispelling techniques. She had enough skill with the Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique that she was able to mold a Ninjutsu technique into it, causing the illusion to become an effective weapon all on its own. She was also capable of using the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique which forced the victims to witness their greatest fears brought to life, allowing Taiyō to attack them freely while they were trapped within a hell-like vision. Finally she could use the lightning-natured Genjutsu Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar to blind her opponents, with enough training in the technique Taiyō was able to mold a second Genjutsu on top of this one to cause victims to see what she wanted them to see. Despite her apparent skill with Genjutsu, Taiyō disliked making use of it, which cut down on the amount of techniques she applied into combat. Her reasons for this lay at the foot of her dislike of dishonesty, despite such being ingrained in how many shinobi conducted themselves, Genjutsu being illusions, they relied on trickery and deception, Taiyō did not like such actions and only took them up as a way to further her defense of Iwagakure and the Land of Earth. Statistics Trivia *Appearances thus far: **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Lost War'' *Taiyō Hakkō can be translated as "Sun Light" following the theme of the Hakkō Clan. *Taiyō's personal traits are: **Taiyō's favourite food is chicken noodle soup with spring onions, her least favourite is radish which Taiyō finds to be a "depressing" food. **Taiyō's favourite drink is Junmai Daiginjō-shu, a type of sake, while having no least favourite Taiyō finds Oolong tea to be disagreeing. **Taiyō's hobby is falconry, sketch-drawings, and, costume making. **Taiyō's favourite words are "Peace", and, "Protection". **The colour associated with Taiyō is forest green. **Taiyō's goal is the protection of the Land of Earth and Iwagakure until such a time where protection is no longer needed. **Taiyō's worst fear is being forced to kill her sister Tsuki, despite their rocky relationship. *Taiyō's musical themes are: **''Battle Theme: Red Rose. **''Leadership Theme: Departure to the Front Lines. **''Relaxed Theme: Homecoming. **''Relaxed Theme 2: The Rain Stopped. Quotes * (To Tsuki) "Well it would be kind of hard for me to dress like Ōnoki-sama, he was quite a bit shorter than I am." * (To Ava) "I know you must care for your sister, just as I care for mine, I wouldn't like to see either of them come to harm." * (To Tsuki) "Even if you feel that way Tsuki, Iwa will always welcome you as home." * (To Izuka) "So how 'bout a trip to Konoha?" Category:Characters Category:Featured